


Are you a siren?

by trapesium



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Human, M/M, Siren, fae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trapesium/pseuds/trapesium
Summary: "Are you a siren? Because your voice got me captivated, I can't get you out of my head for days."It was supposed to be a silly pick-up line. This time tho, strangely, Woojin looked surprised. He stopped singing, his finger froze mid-air from guitar's string.





	1. Siren song

"Are you a siren? Because your voice got me captivated, I can't get you out of my head for days."

It was supposed to be a silly pick-up line. Just another line he likes to utter to the man he blatantly flirted with for months (yet, he never had courage to confess). And then Woojin would flirt with him back (much to the kids's disgust, since they are just way too overly sweet to each other) and makes his face changing color.  
This time tho, strangely, Woojin looked surprised. He stopped singing while his finger froze mid-air from guitar's string.  
"What's wrong? Something in your beautiful mind?" Chan asked, still smiling so contently. He had half expected the lines Woojin gonna say to flirt with him back.  
Much to his disappointment, Woojin did not.

He stared at Chan for a while before smiling back. "Nah." And then, he sighed wishfully (Chan hopes so, even if he remembered that there is something he couldn't put his finger on behind that smile).  
"You have any request? Want me to sing something for you?"  
Chan beamed (because he is a sucker for that amazing voice, also Woojin looked super handsome when singing while playing guitar)."Yes! Sing me lost stars!"  
Woojin chuckled at the other's antique. "Sure."  
He tried a few chords before going, belting out stable and powerful vocal, all while looking at Chan. For sure, making the younger blushing profusely, because that stare... ( _Oh my god! That stare!_ ).  
Chan would really love to replay this scene again and again in his head, paying attention to every detail that Woojin is, readily falling love again.  
(After the song ended, they just stared at each other, smiling softly)

 


	2. Sunshine gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hyung, if you don't stop writing about sad songs again, I swear I will..."  
> "What? What will you do to me? Stop my suffering?" Chan looks at Changbin with zero energy, dark shadow looming on his eyes, making his face even paler and hollower than before.

_“Hyung_ , if you don't stop writing about sad songs again, I swear I will..."  
"What? What will you do to me? Stop my suffering?" Chan looks at Changbin with zero energy, dark shadow looming on his eyes, making his face even paler and hollower than before. Changbin gasps from the younger.  
" _Hyung_! Don't tell me you stayed the night here again?"  
Chan smirks. "But I finished two clean tracks just now. So, it is worth it, right?"  
Changbin smacked Chan's head rather hard. "Ouch! What the hell!"  
"Any tracks won't compare to your death. What did I say about being self-destructive?"  
Chan groans. "That it won't help anyboy? Whatever. Now that I finished our works, I will go back to my place and sleep, happy?"  
"I will escort you."  
"Goddamnit! I am not a baby, Changbin!"  
"Probably not but I am still worried about you."  
Chan's glare is murderous but Changbin is not one with weak heart (he is for horror movies but he is not when it's Chan. He cares for the man a lot more to get intimidated by him).  
"Fine, whatever." said Chan in the end. Snatching his keys before exiting the studio. Changbin walks closely behind him.

***

It had been a year since Woojin just disappeared in the thin air, leaving Chan so heartbroken he thought he'll gonna die. his friends thought the same and intervened, much to Chan's dislike. Firstly, it was the confusion that got him second-guessed everything that happened: on what he said that may be the cause of Woojin leaving him, or anything that may have clue about his disappearance.  
He got nothing.  
They were fine before... so fine (also he was always hella distracted) that he never realized about how little he knew about other boy. Because Chan is not a curious person by nature and Woojin is more of keep-to-himself-person. All they talked about is something else: music, movies, or culinary (chicken!). It had became his biggest regret ever, for not asking about Woojin's family, relatives, friends. Because he fitted in just naturally in their circle, Chan forgot that Woojin only came later to them through Jisung discovery.

Chan still remembers how: he was a little bit hazy and sleep deprived after the nighter he pulled out for a demo song when the Jisung half-pulling-half-dragging a poor boy into their studio, claiming that he had found a perfect voice for the guide song they were working on.  
The first thing that Chan noticed was a pair of beautiful and kind eyes, and then the prettiest lips. As his eyes ventured more, the more Chan realized how gorgeous the person is. Jisung must have said something to him because the younger boy smacked his arm and looked at him with disbelief.  
"What did you say?"  
Jisung sighed and threw him a tissue box. "I told you you are drooling." And then he proceed to apologize on Chan behalf to the gorgeous person who looked at the antique with amusement in his eyes.  
Changbin wouldn't let him live that embarrassing moment after Jisung told him (that gossip little brat!). However the teasing had come to stop after he and Woojin started to flirt each other just to spite them (hence the disgust).

***

"Actually I came earlier today to tell you and Jisung something." Changbin said, breaking the long silence.  
"Hmm? What is it?" Chan looks at the other boy with tired eyes. Even if he's gonna tell bad news, he wouldn't have energy to process it. So...  
"It is supposed to be surprise."  
"Sure, go ahead. Surprise me."  
Changbin clicked his tongue, clearly showing that it's not the reaction he expected to get.  
"Can you be more excited for me?"  
"I am excited!" Chan fakes a wide smile, that looks so creepy since the smile never reaches his eyes.  
Changbin sighs.  
"Fine, whatever." Changbin shrugs. "Jyp wants us to move to main office, making things official and suchs. That is if you want it. It's indivual offer, so feel free to decide for yourself."  
Chan lifts his eyebrows. "You serious?"  
"Dead serious."  
"Wow." Chan looks at the horizon, thinking.  
"I am gonna tell you and Jisung at the studio but then you look like you're dying, so I am bringing this to you first."  
"Why?"  
"You know why."  
Chan sighs.  
"You got two days to decide, but just remember that we're not leaving you here."  
"It is individual offer tho?"  
"Doesn't matter. We're leaving here with you or not leaving at all."  
Chan looks at Changbin with a look which returned with such intensity it tugs Chan's heart.  
"Just, think about yourself." he said.  
Chan smiles thinly. "I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry to make things sad. Soon it'll gonna be sunshine, I promise ^^


	3. Filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, you are saying that you are not going pro with music? Like … when you already have that voice? Are you crazy?”  
> Woojin chuckled. “What do you mean by ‘that voice’? And no. I got something better to do.”  
> “Better than music?”  
> “Well, I get to help people, so there is that.”

_“So, you are saying that you are not going pro with music? Like … when you already have that voice? Are you crazy?”_  
_Woojin chuckled. “What do you mean by ‘that voice’? And no. I got something better to do.”_  
_“Better than music?”_  
_“Well, I get to help people, so there is that.” And then Woojin smiled so blindingly bright and very amazingly warm that Chan forgot languages for a second._

_____ _

***

This JYP company is seriously no joke. Right after officially moving to the main office (also finding flat and moving in), they met the head of company himself. Not as old as Chan previously thought before (since he owns the company and all), and obviously not this friendly. The man had welcomed and showed them around, which makes Chan wonders if all new employers got the same treatment like that, or they are just special case.  
“I can live on this building forever.” Changbin spins on his comfy chair and sighs contently.  
“I take dip on the sofa!” squealed Jisung before km plomping down on the soft thing and curls himself there.  
Chan watches his mates fondly.  
“If that so then I’ll resort on the mixing board.” he said. Changbin looks at Chan almost proudly.  
“What?” he asked.  
“Just glad that you decided to come. All or nothing.”  
“Yeah… that. We deserve this. You deserve this.”  
Jisung looks up from the sofa. “What is this? We have a touching moment?”  
Chan cracks a laugh. “You two unload our stuff, I’ll buy coffee. There is coffee shop on the firstfloor.”  
Jisung beams. “Really? Whoa… this place sure is like dream.”  
“Cold Americano, right?”  
“Yep!”  
“Thanks bro!”  
“Sure mate.”

***

The coffee shop is pretty crowded considering this is breakfast time. Chan doesn’t usually up before 10 (since his sleeping regime is somehow weird), so he wonders if this will be one of the rare occurance for him to visit the place. The place is nice tho.  
“Can I sit here? I am just waiting for my order.”  
Suddenly a lovely voice comes from lovely face of a boy. Chan is a little bit dumbstruck for a moment.  
“Me too.”  
“Really… whoa that’s great.” The boy smiles to him. And even though Chan doesn’t get what’s great about two people waiting for their order, he smiles back.  
“We haven’t met before, have we?”  
“No, I am new. I and my two friends. The coffees are for them.”  
“Trainee?”  
“Nah, we are doing music.”  
“Whoaa… cool!” the boy exclamated brightly. “Oh, sorry. Name is Jeongin by the way. Are you a _hyung_?”  
“Chan. I am 97 liner, you are?”  
“Then you are a _hyung_. Can I call you _hyung_? I am 2001-liner. A trainee for now, but I could smell my debut is close.”  
Chan congratulates him. The boy, now Jeongin, beams and then asks stuff about the nature of their work. By the time their orders are called, Chan could positively said that somehow they’ve become friend for life and he personally would do anything for the younger boy, willingly, voluntarily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap is just like filler on what's going to happen next chap. Sorry to cut the stuff short because the timeline... doesn't fit if I put in one big chap. It is necessary, to cut it that way. Hence... short chap long series. Already got the ending tho.


	4. When you're not looking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another call broke Woojin from his warm buble of affection towards Jeongin.  
>  _Why is the voice so familiar?_  
>  And the Woojin find them: faces that he thought he’ll never seen again.

“This agency is no joke, really.” Jisung curls on his sofa with wonders. “I see pretty faces everywhere.”  
Changbin blatantly snorts. “Already got that bad, huh?”  
Jisung throws a cushion on Changbin’s head. “Ouch! Careful, I am into something here! You won’t like it if Chan-hyung knows you messed up his mixing.”  
Jisung tsks, but then moving on, face looks dreamily. For a second, Changbin can’t believe on what he is seeing.  
“What did you see, actually?”  
“Sparkling human.”  
“Pardon?”  
“He sparkles for a second and then he smiles brightly to me.”  
“Yeah, that whatever.”  
Jisung sighs, which makes Changbin nauseous because he knows that tell everywhere.  
Damn it. This boy is just helpless. Whatever his rambling is about.  
“You better come up with something nice for that.” said Changbin, throwing back the cushion to Jisung without malice, readily turning his back to continue his work.  
“You don’t want to hear my story?” Jisung asked, deeply hurt that Changbin lost his interest way too quickly. But that man is really dazzling tho?  
“I’ll read your lyric whatsoever, but don’t you dare write sparkle on that.”  
“Ouch, that hurts. Why not?”  
“Just shut up and do your job. Where is Chan _hyung_ by the way? Don’t tell me he is still passed out in our flat.”

***

Chan is awake. Well, actually he is running late. He passed out sometime early in the morning and woke up sorely on his chair (right now he is expert at sleeping in his chair) finding his mates had left the flat. Those boys left him a some sandwichs and juice for breakfast (deep down they are really angels, Chan wants to sob) which he had gobbled and gulped hurrily before running to the main office. Thanks god it is only seven minutes walk far, which he would reach in three by running.  
If only he had not get distracted in a single second of seeing a familiar profile. All in white looking dreamily.  
Chan’s heart might stop for a moment.  
“Hey! Look out! You wanna die?!”  
Chan steps back in reflex when a car speeding out his way. The light is totally green and it is his fault for not looking. Chan stands out awkwardly on the side of the road while scanning crowds of people on the other side.  
He must be hallucinating.

***

Woojin sips his coffee quietly. On his hand, the scorching liquid in a plastic glass doesn’t register at all while he corrects some on sheets of music notes. He appears so focused, totally unaware of the mass effect that he caused in hospital coffee shop.  
A hard pat on Woojin shoulder almost surprises him if he doesn’t recognize the person right away.  
“What I said about being openly mesmerizing in the public?”  
Woojin looks at his friend questioningly before realizing that he indeed caused something to stir in the place. He clears his mind immediately, which resulted in less people staring and gaping at him like fish.  
“I am sorry. Is it already time?” Woojin put his coffee on the table and gather his belonging.  
“Yes, my dear. We’ll go now before somebody snatch you over for being too good looking.”  
Woojin rolls his eyes. “I hear sarcasm dripping on your voice, Minho.”  
Minho chuckles. “We’ll meet on the spot with Jeongin. So, there is only you and me for now. ” Minho wiggles his brows for good measure. However, this look is met with unamused Woojin.  
“Whatever.” he mumbled. “Also why isn’t Jeongin coming with you? Don’t tell me you abandon him just to flirt with me.”  
Minho shrugs. “Well, I do like flirting with you since nobody can resist me but you. But, I am not that heartless. A bunch of new guys from music production adopted him so he is coming with them.” And just because Woojin wants to protests, he adds. “Don’t worry, they are good. Also, one of them is super cute. I can’t wait to see him there.”  
“Fine. Just don’t try doing something funny.”  
Minho smirks. “Like what?”  
This time Woojin whacks Minho’s head for good.

***

Woojin watches as Minho and his crew performs on Hongdae night street ferociously. He could see that the boy had supressed his attributes, so that audience could actually see the dance and not only watching him. Between dance, he tried to see if he could find Jeongin but didn’t see any trace of the boy.  
He couldn’t get lost, could he?  
What if the music production guys are not as good as Minho said they are?  
Woojin rebutes his own suspicion and returns his attention to Minho crews, just to see the boy winks seductively at him. Some of the audience going ‘aaaah’ and Woojin could feel that his ear is turning red.  
 _Damn Minho._

“ _Hyung_!”  
Woojin snaps at the voice and see Jeongin’s (thankfully safe and sound) smiley face among the crowd of audience. “I am sorry, I haven’t eaten much since lunch so these good hyungs insisted on buying me meal.”  
“It’s alright. It is better to have proper meals. Minho can dance anytime.”  
Jeongin smiles brightly and Woojin is so tempted to ruffle his hair, which he does.  
_“Hyung_?”  
Another call broke Woojin from his warm buble of affection towards Jeongin.  
Why is the voice so familiar?  
And the Woojin find them: faces that he thought he’ll never seen again.  
Changbin. His unfriendly face graces him with murderous aura.  
Jisung. He is the one who called him just a while ago. Now the boy is looking at him with disbelief, and then.  
Chan. His beautiful face never changes even if he could see some serious eye-bag there.  
Woojin freezes.  
Until suddenly there is an arm slinging so casually on his shoulder. “So, these are music production guys that I told you. How dare you Jeonginnie? Coming here after missing my crew’s performance.”  
Jeongin shrieks of horor when Minho fake-murders him with his barehand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a crazier plot but good thing I don't follow it (actually I did wrote pages of it already). I wonder if it is because I am a girl hence my writing is like this (Chan saying beautiful gorgeous Woojin). Hence my curiousity on mxm fic written by boy. Must be different.


	5. It has to be you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan saw Woojin first. He could recognize that man anywhere.

Chan saw Woojin first. He could recognize that man anywhere. Still, he doesn’t say a thing when the other boys navigate through the crowd of people. Jeongin told them that one of the dance trainer hyung is performing tonight and wanted them to come and see. However nothing registers on Chan after Woojin.  
“Hyung!” Jeongin called somebody, maybe he is calling his dance trainer _hyung_?  
But then Woojin just had to look back and talked to Jeongin. Chan has to see that man smiles so beautifully and ruffle Jeongin’s hair.  
“ _Hyung_?”  
This time, Jisung called for him. His call draws the attention of the beautiful man and the he saw them. He looks surprised, but who wouldn’t? His eyes won’t ever left Chan, just like Chan does him.  
Until suddenly there is an arm slinging so casually on Woojin’s shoulder.“So, these are music production guys that I told you. How dare you Jeonginnie? Coming here after missing my crew’s performance.”  
Chan looks at Woojin, the boy who is apparently Jeongin’s dance trainer _hyung_ , and the arm. While Woojin’s freezing in the frame, Chan feels his heart once again shatters into million.

***

“Hospital resident. What kind of answer is that?!” Changbin fumes on his behalf when they reached their flat. Chan feels his throat painfully dry, so he walks to kitchen to get water. Jisung, just like Chan, doesn’t say a thing. It’s also hard for him to find the dazzling man he saw several days ago blatantly flirts with the man who caused Chan lots of pain.  
“I am going to bed.” he said.  
“Yah, it is still early! Also, who is gonna curse Woojin with me if you’re going to sleep?” Changbin protested.  
Jisung ignores him and buries himself under sheet.  
(Chan couldn’t get to sleep that night.)  
(The next morning, Changbin and Jisung call in sick for him.)

***

_“Chan, there are a lot of things in this world that don’t look the way they are. Look can be deceiving. Not everyone has good morals.”_  
_“Why you suddenly saying this?” Chan asked, sprawled on the sofa with his favorite man-bear as a replacement of cushion. Woojin ran his fingers on Chan’s hair softly._  
_“Because maybe I am not the person you think I am.”_  
_Chan looked up, seeing a solemn expression on Woojin’s face. “You mean you are not the most amazing vocalist ever who sadly doesn’t think about going pro? So you are finally changing your mind?”_  
_Woojin looked at Chan with confusion for a moment before cracking a laugh. A beautiful voice that Chan would never get tired on listening. “No. I mean… what if I am not a human.”_  
_“You are saying you are a ghost?”_  
_Still laughing, he shook his head. “No, not necessarily the ghost. I am still very much alive.”_  
_“Good then. I don’t feel like flirting with a ghost.” Chan sighed contently and continued his sprawled-unproductive-session on Woojin’s lap. He did not see how Woojin’s smile turned into something dark._

***

Changbin almost spills his coffee when he saw Chan. The oldest of the three looks pretty much refreshed up, totally the opposite of the Chan two days ago (or overall Chan for about a year). The man hums softly while he styles his hair on the living room’s mirror (this mirror is bigger than the one’s in their respectively room).  
“You okay?”  
“Yep.”  
“Where are you going?”  
“Hospital.”  
“Pardon?”  
“You called in sick for me right? Don’t you think at least I should go there?”  
“Yeah, but you are totally dress up for it. I wonder why.” Changbin’s voice dripping in sarcasm to which Chan ignores.  
“I am resolving my problem with Woojin. I want to hear explanation.”  
“Even if it sucks?”  
“Even more if it is suck.” Chan exhales. “I am going to have him back, Changbin. No matter what happen. I fall in love with him for way too long, I will fall out of love from him in my own time. And I am not gonna let some dance trainer get in my way for that.”  
“That’s pretty damn specific. At least you know what you want. Don’t complain to me saying I did not warn you.”  
“But you did not warn me.”  
Changbin glares. “Well, I take that back. I did not warn you. But I will warn Woojin that I will murder him in his sleep if he breaks your heart again.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I will do the same to that dance trainer.”  
Chan chuckles. “Right. I believe Jisung will appreciate it.”

***

Changbin sips his second coffee that morning, having Jisung with hot chocolate milk as breakfast companion. “Chan is pretty sure with what he wants. What about you?”  
Jisung slumps on his chair. “Do you think it is possible for me? Minho- _hyung_ is gorgeous. And Woojin- _hyung_ is…”  
“Jeongin said they are not dating.”  
“Well, Chan- _hyung_ and Woojin- _hyung_ also were not dating.”  
“Your point?”  
Jisung groans. “Don’t know, I might better sit this one out.”  
Changbin is still not convinced, but then he says nothing.

***

Woojin is not pretty sure on what’s entailing his encounter with Chan two days ago. He had not speak it. Minho, if he noticed something, did not really ask about it. Also, Jeonginnie told him that he may need to return to Busan for a while to recharge his power. Fae attributes and all.  
He totally is not expecting an ambush on his workplace’s cafeteria, in the early morning, by a man looking so gorgeous Woojin’s head may be spinning. He looks at Chan and then the thing on Chan’s hand. Confusion clear on his face.  
“What is this?”  
“Flower for you.” Which is true. A graceful bouquet consisted of pink hydrangea had appear out of nowhere.  
Woojin laughs softly, albeit rather awkwardly. “Yeah, I notice that. But why would you give me flower?”  
“Because I like you.”  
Okay that’s very straightforward.  
Woojin’s eyes widen prettily (which totally makes butterfly on Chan’s stomach dance). He looks at the younger intensely, considering. In the end he smiles softly, while pushing the bouquet away.  
“I can’t accept it, Chan.” he said.  
Chan is not fazed tho. “Why not?”  
“Because you don’t like me. You hate me. Also I don’t deserve this kind of niceties.”  
“Pardon me?”  
“I left without words. You have the very rightful to hate me after that.”  
“Yeah, I notice. But then I am very happy that I can see you again. All the hatred gone.” Which is not true since he still hate Woojin for leaving him (dating or not you can’t just disappear like that). Chan has his mind made up tho. He is willing to forgive.  
Woojin’s face darkens, though, with sorrow. “No it doesn’t. Human doesn’t simply… un-hate.” He shakes his head, and somehow looking in pain (why does he look like that?) “Please, leave Chan.”  
“Wooj… What is it? Is there something…”  
“I got works to do.” Woojin smiles, brushing Chan off. And by that he left without looking back. Chan is left standing on his place, sighing.

***

Hence his phone call with Minho later that day. “This is happening again, Minho.” Woojin sighs. “Even though this time I am pretty sure that I have my attribute in check. Could it be that it is residual effect?”  
Minho replies with breathy voice, which Woojin would put on the dance-practice-session kind of thing rather than something else incubus-y that he is.  
“Well, if you are that strong, which I never doubt, residual effect is possible.”  
Right.  
“Thank you this is very helping.” Woojin voiced his sarcasm.  
“Well, either that or he is honestly falling in love with you. Either way your love life is a tragedy.”  
Again, Minho is right. Woojin hates him a little for that.  
“Also, very motivating. Nice.”  
“Good luck then.” Minho said, still breathy. “I guess he had made move on you?”  
“How did you know?”  
“Jisung said that Chan dressed up nicely, also he has flower with him. I can only only guess what happened.”  
Woojin deadpans. “Now you are good friend with him?”  
“Oh, we’re more than that.” Woojin notes a mischievous tone in there which makes his mind automatically picturing the tell-tale smirk that he prefers not seeing.  
Woojin curses colorfully.

***

“Beautiful flower. I can see that you are in the mood of decorating.” JYP mentioned when he had chance on visiting their lair. Chan groaned inwardly, hoping that Changbin and Jisung to not sell him off.  
“Oh yeah, Chan- _hyung_ brought it, right Sungie? To brighten the room.”  
Jisung smirks. Chan swears that it is not a look he likes to see on the younger boy. Hence his effort to change the topic.  
“So, is there something bothering you? For you to come all the way down here.” Chan generates a soft and hopefully not suspicious smile while trying to be smooth talker. Changbin is about to burst on his chair, laughing.  
“Oh yeah. There is something. I found something. Come with me.” JYP either is oblivious or decided already that he doesn’t really care about the existence of the huge hydrangea on the studio, motioned them to follow him.  
“All of us?”  
“Yes. Meet me on my office in five. Well we could as well walk there together. Come on.”  
Three of them exchanging looks before following the boss out of studio. Wondering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something's up... tehe


	6. Not again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _So he is going to avoid me, again? Trying to disappear?_  
>  _Not that easy, man._  
>  Chan curls his fist, mostly to repress the pain and hotness in his eyes.  
>  _Not when I finally get to see you again, after so long. You think I ‘ll back of after a simple ‘no’?_  
>  _Nah. You know I am better than that._

“Done with the correction. I’ll send it to you once I get back to hospital.”  
Woojin nods to the barista behind counter and smiles, thanking the cute broad person for giving his order. The said person profusely blushes and Woojin retreats graciously.  
“Thank you! I still don’t understand how you can work music without making a sound of it.”  
“Well, I can read music and write it? Which I believe so can you.”  
“Just not as good as you.” Seungmin sighing into the phone. “I really miss your singing.”  
Woojin chuckles softly. If there is some bitterness in his heart about it, it doesn’t show on his voice.  
He sips his coffee. “It’s nothing to be missing about. My break is almost over. See you later, Seungminnie.”  
“Bye _hyung_.”  
Woojin sighs, taking another gulp of his coffee and looks at his surrounding. A lot of people staring at him, again. But he had made sure so that he did not attract anybody even unconsciously? Then how?  
Why are people suddenly turn into blur?  
Woojin’s legs give up simultaneously, all while he is in the middle of crossing road.  
Then the light turns red.

***

3RACHA’s members are quiet.  
The song that JYP plays from his computer in his office later invokes something nostalgic but also a new experience. Changbin and Jisung share a look, while Chan somehow turned stiff in his place.  
“I found it somewhere in the internet, been looking to get more of it but couldn’t find any. I have my resource of course to gather information about something like this. And then I remember you. You know lots of underground since you were ‘the’ underground, so I thought that maybe I’d better save myself from more works and ask you.”  
JYP’s monologue breaks the awkward silence between the three.  
“Do you know who possibly sing the song?”  
Yes they do. Because they will recognize the voice anywhere.  
“Is it possible to contact him, maybe?”  
That, they don’t know. Chan looks adamant about chasing this so called voice owner earlier this morning and returned with head and flower hang low. The two younger rachas did not really talk about it.  
However what they have is JYP looking at his newest addition to the music department personnel and expecting answer.  
In the end it’s Chan that breaks the second awkward silence in the room.  
“In fact we do. And yes, it is possible to contact him.”  
“Really? Whoa… sure you guys are something! I never expect the less from you.”  
Usually the compliment from JYP will send their self-esteem high and such. This time however not so much. The atmosphere is dense, yet the head of JYP is totally not seeing it. He bounces like an excited puppy, saying. “I would rather have this gem singing my songs you know? This is not voice anyone could forget. Can you get in touch with this person for me? How old is he?”

***

Changbin can’t find Jeongin, apparently that boy went back to Busan to attend family matter.  
“No, I heard it’s not for funeral or something like that. He’ll be back soon. He ought to be back soon. I heard management wanted to discuss something with him.”  
Changbin went to look for the boy and his friend told him that. He noticed a glimpse of envy lacing the voice but did not mention about it. Changbin thanked the boy and went to cafeteria. Alone. Since his members decided to abandon him.  
Not that he cares (oh, he cares a lot).

***

Hence his surprise to find the boy he was looking for to be queuing for organic steak.  
“Jeonginnie… I thought you went back to Busan? Your friend told me.”  
The boy looks surprised, he looks around and puts his finger on his lips.  
Oh, so it is a secret? Or did he lie about it?  
Jeongin reluctantly exits the steak line and pulls Changbin away. They went to the corner half-hidden table. Once again he looks around to make sure that there is no one in periphery. The boy sighs, which doesn’t suit his smiley usual. However, his usual doesn’t glow like this, if Changbin sees correctly. There is something about the boy that he can’t put his finger on. Something ethereal…  
Changbin shakes his head to clear his mind off. He caught himself in the middle of Jeongin’s explanation about his previous act.  
“... People here don’t handle day off very well. They’ll think that you are slacking or something. But I really have to go back. It shouldn’t be a problem tho, now that I am already here!”  
“Okay?” Which cross checked the attitude he got from Jeongin’s supposedly friend before.  
“Why are you alone tho? I am used to have lunch by myself or with Minho-hyung when he is not abandoning me. Where is Chan- _hyung_?”  
Ah that.  
Changbin looks at his plates and stabs his organic chicken rather ferociously. “I bet he went to hospital, again.”  
“What? Is he sick or something?”  
“Or something.”  
“Apparently that guy can’t take no as answer.“ And before Jeongin asking what does he mean by that, Changbin said, “Which is the reason why I am here.”  
“Okay? What is it?”  
Changbin fishes his phone out. “I want you to listen to something.”

***

Chan plays the song he got from JYP and refresh his memory again. The texture of voice, agility in it, the sorrow that entails the song.  
Clearly this is a farewell song.  
Why would Woojin sing a farewell to anyone? Is it for him? Or to somebody else?  
Chan’s stomach stirs at the thought. He sighs. He had tried to call Woojin for so many times, yet the calls had been gone unanswered. So he is going to avoid me, again? Trying to disappear?  
Not that easy, man.  
Chan curls his fist, mostly to repress the pain and hotness in his eyes.  
Not when I finally get to see you again, after so long. You think I ‘ll back off after a simple ‘no’? Nah. You know I am better than that.  
“Excuse me, Woojinnie promised to meet me on his break but I can’t reach him.”  
A little white lie cant hurt, right? Moreover when the resident gave him no choice.   
_Better answer your phone, Wooj._  
“Can you help me reach him? And probably find him? I am worried.” Chan musters a sincere smile and pleads to the cute hospital reception.  
She, however, looks at him with… empathy? Her eyes turn glassy?  
“Oh my god, you must haven’t heard. He is in the ER right now.”  
What?  
“He passed out on the street and got into accident. Oh my god, how could something like this happened?”  
She almost looks like about to cry. Chan however freezes on his place, can’t believe what she said.  
“We can’t get a hold of his family. Can you help about that?”  
Nope. I am just as clueless as you are.  
“Yeah… where is he now? Can I see him?”  
She told him the room number and Chan dashes out to the place.


End file.
